icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seddie Fanfiction
Seddie Fanfiction Seddie Fanfiction are fanfics involving the pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, better known as Seddie ( S'/am and Fr/'eddie ). Popular Seddie Fan Fiction Authors Popular authors chosen by the Seddie shippers themselves. *ColorsOfTheSky101 *Mizufae *Drano *Nature9000 *Basco57 *Harry Potter Fan 1994 *IzzyRoxUrSox13 *Sp1derp1g Popular Seddie Fan Fictions *iAm The Spawn Of Seddie by iMaximumPuckett23 -Story about the 'Child of Seddie' speculations in iSpace Out. Rated K. *iNeed You by StarFreak0 -Sam and Freddie are elft with each other while Carly's gone. What could POSSIBLY happen? Read it and you'll figure it out ;D Rated K+. *iAm Fortune's Fool by bsloths -Freddie visits a Fortune Teller. Oneshot. Rated K+. *iRemember by ColorsOfTheSky101 - So now, she would finally answer her own question; return to what she remembers loving, to those she remembers loving...A story that shows just how hard it is to forget. Rated K+. *Point & Click by Mizufae - What will develop when Freddie has a photography class? Half a school year of shenanigans, and discussions in the darkroom with Sam, of course. Rated K+. *iWouldn't Ask Anna That by Mistress of Craziness- In order to avoid Summer school with Ms. Briggs, a reluctant Sam is forced to become the new advice columnist for the Ridgeway Press. But what starts off as a lame assignment soon becomes interesting when a certain TechWiz starts writing to her. Rated K+. *BuildABra by LadyLove13- Sam takes a trip to Build a Bra and finds a surprise there. Rated K+. *iGet iGet Revenge by KuroiOokami89- The iCarly gang are about to enter their junior year of high school. Freddie has feelings for Sam, but is tired of the way the blonde girl treats him. To change that, he's taking matters into his own hands. Rated T. *i'M Sick by Drano- Freddie gets Sam sick, but that's only the beginning of his troubles as they all try to weather the strains and pains of High School, new boyfriends and girlfriends, true love, and finding the right kind of courage. Rated T. *My Couch by Basco57 -A string of one-shots that takes us through the stages of Sam and Freddie's lives. But, to give it a little twist, the whole thing is in Spencer's PoV, and every scene takes place on the Shay's couch. Rated T. *Stairwells and Steering Wheels by Vix23- He let out a long, heavy sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "I just can't figure her out! She's all mixed signals and mysterious smirks. The girl should come with a manual." --- A series of moments between Sam and Freddie during their Junior year. Rated T. *iBecome A Girl by musicfreake291 - When Freddie becomes a girl, can he start understanding the mystery that is a girls mind. Rated T. *IAm At Home On The Range by .BeautifulDreamer.x - Sam Puckett has a huge secret, a secret that comes out when she, Freddie and Carly go to her Auntie Amanda's horse farm. Will the illness of one of the horses bring a certain tech geek and a certain blonde haired bully closer? Rated T. *iGet My Revenge by Ultimatereader14 - Freddie has had it with Sam. Guess what he does to get his revenge. Will there be other fillings as well? Will Freddie realize that he wants something else other than revenge? Rated T. *Beach Weather by ober22 - A trip to the beach might just be what Freddie and Sam need to see each other in a whole new light. Rated T. *iSee a Therapist by Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX- Freddie's mom sends him to a therapist because he's been acting "angsty". By not wanting to take tick baths, or even put on cloud block! His therapist doesn't think so, but since she's his therapist, she knows everything about him now. Rated T. *Shipwrecked by seddierox13 - Ridgeway has organized a trip to England, but what happens when something gets wrong on the boat. Sam and Freddie find themeselves lost on a desert island. Are they the only ones who survived? Rated T. *iTake a Road Trip by JamesLily96 - When Sam and Freddie get away from it all, by taking a road trip, the summer in between their senior highschool and freshman year of college, will their relationship evolve from just friends, or something more? Rated T. *A Darkened Mind by Aquariouss Princess - A story of two young souls who who would bring out the best...and the worst in each oher. Freddie Benson and Sam Puckett fell in love. But after a friend's death, changes came. Rated T. *iCarly's own MLP by luna moody - Tired of her using him, Freddie bets Sam that she can't pass a test without his help. NOT THE YOOZH...This time the bet is a secret. Will the prize be worth it? Rated T. *Hidden Meaning by Sp1derp1g - What happens when a fan discovers there's a hidden meaning in one of Sam's favorite phrases? Seddie, adaptation of TrueJackVP408's "iShip Seddie". Rated T. *Songfic: Running Away by Sp1derp1g - Basically, it's a songfic that will kinda set the mood for Hidden Meaning. The song is, you guessed it, Running Away. PREQUEL for Hidden Meaning. Seddie. Sam/Freddie. Rated T. *iGet the Audition by IzzyRoxUrSox13- Sam auditions for West Side Story to avoid a detention. When she gets the leading role, she faces another problem. Her co-star. There is also a Sam/Carly Angst. Rated T. *iMessed Up by Kpfan72491 - Sam & Freddie did a stupid mistake one night and now have to suffer consequences. Will there friends and families help them through this or will they separate from them. And will Sam and Freddie's relationship survive? Rated T. *On Camera by Sp1derp1g - Set during the last 4 minutes of iQuit iCarly. After analyzing a video of a camera that was mistakenly left on, Sam and Freddie discover what they truly feel about each other. Rated T. *Pretending by lovelyMESS -Amazing author, amazing story. 'Nough Said. Rated T. *iSee a Therapist by XxHatex'Yeah'xRIGHTxX -Great author story about Freddie being forced into therapy by his mother. All in the therapist POV Rated T. *iTexts by P. Fishes -Great story, text messages between Sam and Freddie. Rated T. *iPhoto Album by Xx'Hate'xYeahxRIGHTxX-Story about Sam and Freddie's future children looking through their parents memories. Rated T. *My Couch by Basco57 -Story in Spencer's POV of Sam and Freddie's relationship throughout the years. Rated T. *Footie's Not A Kids Game by iLuvNathanKrEsS -Amazing one-shot. She is one of the all time greatest Seddie writers.' Rated T.' *Birdhouse In Your Soul by Panda Hallows-Story of Friendship and love. Rated T. *iJust Saw Sam Naked by Jesus.Lives -Title speaks for itself, doesn't it? Rated T. *iAm the Bachelor by JamesLily96-When, Freddie Benson becomes the next bachelor on a popular T.V. show, trouble will sure ensue when a certain Sam Puckett shows up to be one of the bachelorette's. Rated T. Return to Seddie Category:Shipping Fanfiction